


91. Alex and Luke enjoy their first morning together in their new home

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [91]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	91. Alex and Luke enjoy their first morning together in their new home

_**Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans enjoy the first morning together in their new home**_  
[backdated to mid-October; follows the night of [this conversation](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/10874.html?#cutid1)]  
[ **warning** for a little blood]

"Wake up, _älskling_ ," Alex whispers, straddling his sleeping boy's thighs and leaning down to lick at his lips. "Breakfast is ready." It's mid-morning, much later than Luke wakes most days, but he had a long tough week at work and then they were up late last night driving north. Now it's their first day in the Butterfly House, their house, and Hell must be freezing over, because Alex actually cooked breakfast.

"What?" Luke mumbles, stretching a little under Alex, his eyes slowly opening as he wakes.

Alex grins and presses kisses to Luke's skin again and again, all over his face and neck. "Breakfast," he mutters. "It's ready."

Luke's confused. Breakfast? Ready? That doesn't seem possible. Unless... "You made breakfast?"

"I did." Alex looks positively smug, although perhaps that will prove to be an error. "I cooked omelettes. And there's coffee, of course."

"Does that mean I have to get out of bed?" Luke teases, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and dragging him down for another kiss.

"Yes," Alex informs him, but it probably makes his answer a little less convincing the way he starts to hump Luke through the covers, rubbing against his thigh.

Luke laughs. "Did you cover the plates?" he asks, grinding upwards.

"No." Alex shifts and tugs the covers out from between them. He settles between Luke's legs and starts licking him in earnest, feeling the hard ridge of his boy's cock through his shorts.

Any protest that eggs suck when cold dies on Luke's lips as Alex ramps up his attack. Instead a moan spills from him and he wraps his legs around Alex's hips, grinding against him. "Fuck me," he whispers. "Please. Fuck your boy..."

"No," Alex says, wicked as ever. "If my boy is going to make me late for breakfast, then he needs to damn well earn a fucking." It's convoluted logic if there ever was. Alex climbs off the bed and sheds his cargo shorts. "Kneel up. Hands on the wall."

Luke blinks hard and then nods, scrambling to his knees and pressing his hands flat against the wall above their bed.

Bruises. Alex promised them to Luke this weekend. He kneels behind his lover and strokes lightly over Luke's ass, smooth skin so fucking warm and enticing against his palm. And he smacks him once, the blow more noise than anything else.

Luke moans, cock jerking in front of him, and tilts his ass back for more.

"You have no fucking shame, you know that?" Alex grins in satisfaction; god, he wouldn't have his boy any other way. He slaps him again, twice, once on each asscheek. And then again, steadily ramping up the force this time.

Luke nods. Of course he does. "Your slut," he whispers, crying out softly with each blow.

"That's right." Alex can't even imagine Luke serving another sir; the very idea just makes his blood run cold, anyway. And there's no fucking way he himself would be any good with a different boy... He shakes his head, focusing once more on his lover, on the way Luke's delectable ass starts to pink right up. "You want more?" he asks, but doesn't pause in his strikes.

"Yes, sir," Luke nods again, whimpering, his back arched and his legs spread for Alex. "Please... hurt your boy..."

Alex groans under his breath, his cock throbbing with need. _Fuck_. Shifting his weight back, he spanks Luke twice more at full strength, three times... Then he lies down, bracing on his elbows and licking at his boy's raw flesh.

Luke moans, shuddering hard, his cock throbbing anew. "Please, oh, god, fuck, please, sir... fuck your boy..." He wants Alex inside him so badly.

But Alex isn't quite ready to be distracted, not with a prize like this. He growls and licks for a moment more. Then he sinks his teeth in, biting down and making a livid bruise.

Shocked, Luke cries out, whimpering as he struggles not to come right there and then. "Please, sir!"

Rising to his knees once more, Alex spreads Luke's cheeks and fits the head of his cock to his boy's hole. But then he hesitates -- he knows damn well that spit makes for lousy lube, and that he woke Luke before he could do his morning prep. "This okay?" he asks hoarsely, straining to hold back. Pretty sure what his lover will say, but sometimes he still needs to ask.

Luke nods frantically. "Yes, sir -- _please_!"

It's all Alex was waiting for. One hand on Luke's hip, one hand on himself, and he slams deep inside with a shout that echoes off the walls.

Luke screams, hands curling into fists, his whole body rigid as it struggles to adjust and embrace the pain. "Oh, fuck," he moans, cock throbbing violently, bracing himself for Alex, for his sir.

Alex pulls nearly all the way out, a slow drag of skin on skin. He stares down, mesmerized, at a streak of blood on his cock. "Good boy," he whispers hoarsely. And he starts to move, slowly pushing deep, then easing back out. And again.

It feels like he's being torn in two and Luke moans, leaning against the wall, his head between his hands. "Oh, god, yes, _please_..." he whispers, not wanting to chance that Alex might stop, might ever think he needs him to be gentler. "Fuck your boy."

"Yes," Alex whispers back, Luke's words clutching his heart tight like a fist. He gradually sets up a steady rhythm, the resistance beginning to lessen, and wraps both hands around Luke's hips, his fingers digging into his lover's pale flesh.

"Unh, oh god," Luke moans, Alex's cock filling him so perfectly. "Yes..." he pushes back, meeting the thrusts now, cock jerking with every rub against that bundle of nerves inside him, every stretch of his hole to accommodate that hot thick flesh. " _Yours._ "

Alex's breath catches hard. God, the way Luke moves on him fucking sets him on fire. He slips an arm around his lover, closing his fingers over Luke's cock. And he begins to stroke, fast and rough.

Luke cries out, completely overwhelmed, babbling for permission as he slams back even harder onto his sir's cock.

"With me," Alex growls, speeding up for a few frantic moments before he shouts, rocking against his lover and shuddering with pleasure.

Luke wails, coming the instant Alex does, his cock pulsing in his sir's hand, painting it and their headboard with thick streaks of hot white.

With a moan, Alex drops his head to rest on Luke's shoulder. It's long moments before he can stand to ease out, his cock slipping from his lover's body much more easily than it went in. "God, I love you so much," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Luke's throat. "Come here. Lie down with me."

Luke goes with his lover, sprawling on top of Alex like always. It's his favourite position, held safe and secure against his sir's chest. "So much for breakfast," he teases, smiling, sore and aching but utterly content.

Alex smirks, though it's a touch tired. "Give me a bit," he says, his voice rough. He's nowhere near ready to let go of his boy. "I'll get up in a while and start over."

"I can help," Luke says, pressing a kiss to Alex's chest. "And there's no rush. This is the first morning in _our_ new house," he declares, smiling up at Alex before nodding towards the windows. "Look at that view."

Tracing a fingertip along Luke's cheekbone, Alex smiles. "Yeah," he breathes in agreement, but it's pretty clear he's got eyes only for his lover.  



End file.
